La recompensa del dolor
by Kathleen Kurayami
Summary: Una historia diferente de como Alice y Jasper se conocieron. No soy buena para los sumarios.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de Stephanie Meyer solo me adjudico la creación del fic y de Nathan.

Es mi primer fic de Twilight, ya tenía algo de tiempo que no escribo por la escuela y mi pareja favorita es Alice y Jasper por cierto cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

Lo que esté en cursiva y con comillas son los pensamiento y lo que solo esté en cursiva son flash back.

Prólogo

Estaba locamente enamorada de Nathan y al parecer el también me amaba o eso me hacía creer, hasta ese día en el que mi infierno comenzó.

-Hola mi amor-dije dandole un beso

-Hola mi pequeño duendecillo-me respondió Nathan

Si yo era su pequeño duendecillo pero me decía así por mi apariencia.

Pareciamos una pareja normal pero yo tenía un pequeño secreto que se suponía en poco tiempo le revelaría, en ese momento el timbre para entrar a clase sonó y cada quien se dirigió a su salón.

-Buenos días jóvenes, el día de hoy les dejaré un proyecto en parejas pero no se emocionen yo escogeré las parejas-dijo el profesor de Química

ante el murmullo de sus alumnos-con esa pareja trabajarán lo que resta del semestre, bien comencemos Cullen Alice con Hale Jasper-

_¿Quién es ese tal Jasper? agh por eso odio los cambios de grupo algo me dice que terminaré yendo de compras ¿cómo es posible que no haya visto algo así? Premoniciones caprichosas hum._

Jasper se acercó a mi timídamente

-Hola tú debes ser Mary Alice¿no? soy Jasper, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo con una sonrisa débil mientras me miraba embobado y se sentaba

a mi lado.

-Hola yo también lo espero y solo llamame Alice- respondí mostrando una gran sonrisa.

Conforme iba avanzando la clase me iba aburriendo hasta que me puse a dibujarle un enorme corazón que adentro decía Alice loves Nathan.

-¿Quién es Nathan?- inquirió Jasper en voz baja

-Mi novio- conteste feliz

-Ah mmm que bien- dijo con tono decepcionado

Al finalizar las clases Nathan me esperaba para irnos.

-Demonios olvide mi chamarra en el salón, detén mi celular duendecilla, voy por ella no tardo-

Me quedé como tonta con el celular en la mano, justo en ese momento le llegó un mensaje y usando la libertad que Nathan me había dado para leer sus mensajes y contestar las llamadas abrí el mensaje, lo que leí me dejó helada:

_**Hola mi amor, espero que tu día estuviera bien, claro sin contar que tienes que aguantar a la pesadita de la tal Alice, te espero a las 8 en mi casa TE AMO MÁS QUE ESA TONTA.**_

Bueno aquí termina el prólogo tomatazos, cebollazos, felicitaciones y comentarios en review porfa


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Capítulo 1.- Fin de una historia y comienzo de otra**_

_No puedo creerlo ¿qué demonios significa este mensaje? no no no no puede ser que me engañe._

Nathan regresó y yo estaba dispuesta a enfrentarlo.

-¿Qué significa esto Nathan?-

-¿A qué te refieres Ali?- preguntó tomando el celular-eh... emm... yo pues verás... es que ... emm...-

-Y ¿bien?-

-Pues si salgo con ella pero es que...-

No le deje terminar la frase por la bofetada que le di, me fui corriendo por suerte ni mis padres ni mis hermanos se dieron cuenta de que llegue en un pésimo estado emocional a la casa.

Al día siguiente en la escuela me encontre a Nathan, a la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver solo quería llegar a mi clase para distraerme.

-Alice espera tengo que explicarte, por favor-

-Tú y tus explicaciones pueder irse al diablo dejame en paz-respondí molesta mientras entraba a mi salón y tomar mi lugar a un lado de Jasper, quien al parecer noto lo enfadada que estaba.

-Disculpa Alice que me entrometa pero ¿estás bien?¿pasó algo malo?-

-No no estoy bien es que..-me detuve no sabía si él era de confiar

-Anda dímelo, confía en mi-dijo con una linda sonrisa

Algo dentro de mí me dijo que realmente podía tenerle confianza.

-Pues es que Nathan me engaña, ayer me di cuenta cuando él recibió un mensaje-

-¿Qué decía el mensaje?-

-Algo así como que lo amaba y que seguro su día se había arruinado por _la pesadita de Alice_ más o menos eso decía-dije con voz afectada, si pudiera llorar lo haría pero en mi condición de vampiro no podía

-Vaya pedazo de estúpido ¿cómo se atreve a hacerle eso a una niña tan linda como tú?-dijo con indignación Japser

Ese comentario me hizo reir, si ese adjetivo describía a la perfección a Nathan.

-Llora si quieres, no trates de hacerte la fuerte porque te puede hacer daño-

-No no así estoy bien en serio-

_Si claro estoy bien como no pero ni modo de decirle no puedo llorar porque soy un vampiro jaja si como ves los vampiros existimos pero no te preocupes no beberé tu sangre porque no tomo sangre humana._

Mis pensamientos giraban alrededor de todo los momentos que pase con mi exnovio hasta que Jasper me trajo a la realidad con su voz.

-Alice, Alice-

-¿Eh?... ah si ¿qué pasa?-

-Que ya ha terminado la clase y te preguntaba si te gustaría dar una vuelta al parque conmigo para que te despejes un poco y te relajes de todo lo que ha pasado-

-Mmmm si tienes razón vamos-respondi guardando mis cosas en la mochila

Salimos y nos dirigimos hacia el parque que estaba a un lado de la escuela mientras rogaba no encontrarnos con Nathan, no quería más problemas, cuando llegamos al parque nos dirigimos hacia los columpios.

-¿No quieres un helado Alice?Yo lo invito-

-No gracias-

-Tienes razón ya está cercano el invierno y podríamos enfermarmos jeje-

Sonreí, Jasper parecía ser una buena persona, pero no entendía porque mi don no funcionaba.

****

Aquí termina el primer capítulo

Gracias a mi papi adoptivo y a Arizbe Hilka por sus reviews

Tomatazos, cebollazos,de más cosas para cocinar que me quieran aventar, felicitaciones y comentarios en review porfa

Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^


	3. Capítulo 2

Bueno aquí les dejo el capítulo 2 siento la tardanza pero tenía que estudiar para un examen

_**Capítulo 2.-El aroma de la amistad**_

Me la había pasado muy bien en el parque con Jasper pero cuando iba de regreso a casa de nuevo me sentí triste, ya había llegado pero en el patio estaban Bella y Edward...besandose, al verme se separaron pero con lo sensible que estaba no les espero un gran y agradable saludo.

-Hola Alice-saludó Bella

-¿Qué tal te fue hermanita?-preguntó Edward

-Que les importa pueden quedarse aquí dandose _besos_, pero mantenganse alejados de mí- dije con ira alejandome de ellos

Entre a la casa y al primero con el que me tope fue con Emmett, rogaba con que no me molestará aunque no creía tener tanta suerte.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Alice!!!!!! y el Nathonto ¿dondé lo dejaste?-

-¡Qué demonios te importa lo que haga y me pase!- subi corriendo a mi recámara

-Ups creo que se enojo-

-¡¡Alice espera ¿qué te pasa?!!-gritó Bella

-Emmett ¿qué le hiciste a tu hermana para que actuará de ese modo?- preguntó Esme

-Yo nada solo le pregunte por Nathonto y creo que se enojo-

-Hijo se llama Nathan-

-Es lo mismo, a mí me parece tonto-

-Y ni siquiera está guapo, prefiero a mi Emmett-comentó Rosalie

-Esme, creo que tendremos que hablar con ella-opinó Carlisle

-¿No sería mejor que yo que soy su amiga fuera hablar con ella-se ofreció Bella

-Pero amor se molesto también con nosotros-dijo Edward

Escuche todo desde mi habitación, y sabía que Esme se acercaba a mi recámara, pero no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie tal vez solo con Jasper que ya se había ganado mi confianza.

-Alice, querida ¿puedo pasar?-

-Si Esme pasa-

Se sento a lado de mi cama en la que me encontraba tirada con la cabeza hundida en las almohadas.

-Hija,¿te pasa algo malo?-

-Mmmm algo así-

-¿Quieres contarmelo?-

-No tengo ganas de hablar-

-Oh está bien, cuando necesites alguien que te escuche ahí estaré-

-Gracias, ¿puedo faltar mañana a clases? no me apetece ir-

-Si claro-

Y salió de mi habitación, mientras yo me hundía más y más a cada instante, deseaba saber que había hecho mal, en que fallé, demasiadas dudas invadían mi mente, y para mi lástima no encontraba ninguna respuesta.

Al día siguiente ni siquiera salí de mi habitación, todos comenzaban a preocuparse, les era extraño que yo siendo tan alegre, cantarina, e hiperactiva, pareciera muñeca vieja arrumbada en un lugar sin hacer nada, no sabía que hacer, de repente mi celular sonó.

-Bueno-

-Hola Alice, soy Jasper, Bella me dió el número de tu celular, ¿estás bien?, es que se me hizo raro que no vinieras a la escuela-

-No no estoy bien-

-¿Te parece si voy a tu casa y charlamos un rato?-

-Si por favor que Edward te indique como llegar-

-Solo recojo mis cosas y voy para tu casa-

-Gracias, nos vemos en un rato-y colgué.

Si creo que me hará bien hablar con un amigo, media hora después llegó Jasper, Esme lo recibió y le llevó hasta mi recámara.

-Alice, cariño, un joven de nombre Jasper Hale viene a visitarte, dice que es compañero tuyo de la escuela-

-Si gracias dile que pase por favor-

Jasper entró, silenciosamente se acerco a la orilla de mi cama, yo me senté cabizbaja.

-Alice ¿qué te pasa?-

No le respondi solo me lanze a sus brazos y lo abrazé fuertemente, haciendo un ruido de sollozo, sino sería extraño, pero a él aún no podía revelarle mi secreto.

-Ya, ya aquí conmigo estarás bien, vamos cuentamé que pasó-

-No nada solo me siento mal, no sé que hice mal, en que fallé-dije con voz entrecortada fingiendo que lloraba.

-Tú no fallaste, ni tienes la culpa de nada, solo ese estúpido no supo valorarte, no te sientas mal-dijo mientras me abrazaba más fuerte intentando tranquilizarme-te propongo algo, muestrame todas las fotos, cartas y demás cosas que se mandaron entre ustedes, después los metemos en una caja, y en el fondo del armario la guardamos, así poco a poco podrás irlo sacando de tu corazón, ¿te parece?-

-Mmm...-dude-si creo que si, creo que es buena idea.

Saque todas las cartas que me dió, las fotos, dibujos que yo apenas había comenzado para regalarselo, Jasper escuchaba atentamente cada explicación que le daba y acomodaba de en la caja todo hasta que terminamos de meter todo en la caja.

-Bien ¿en qué parte de armario te gustaría que se guardará?-

-Ahí- señale una parte alta del armario sabía que ahí nunca sacaría nada de esa caja.

-Está bien- respondió mientras se estiraba a dejar la caja en la parte más alta- ¿Aquí está bien?-

-Sip, gracias-y él me volvió a abrazar.

Seguramente si pudiera me sonrojaría, sin darme cuenta lo rechazé.

-Oh lo siento no sabía que te incomodarán los abrazos-

-No es eso es que,ya sabes quien no era tan cariñoso, así que no estoy muy acostumbrada que digamos-

-Ya veo, bueno también te traje los apuntes de hoy para que no te retrases-dijo con cortesía sacando los cuadernos y entregandomelos.

Comenzé a copiar las notas solo sentía su mirada fija en cada movimiento que hacía y de vez en cuando me quitaba algún mechon de cabello que volaba enfrente de mi cara. Cuando me di cuenta ya era noche.

-Chispas ya es tarde-

-Si algo, emm esto... oye... crees que me pueda quedar aquí por esta noche, es que a mi padre no le agradará que llegué tan noche y no quiero causar ninguna pelea entre mis papás-

-Supongo que no habrá ningún problema, pero no te dirán nada si no llegas hoy a casa-

-No, para mi padre entre menos este yo en casa mucho mejor, digamos que nuestra relación no es nada buena-

-Que mal, bueno vamos a decirle a Car...a mi papá y a mi mamá-

Salimos de mi habitación hasta la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

-Alice hasta que sales d ahí, Es...mamá dijo que estabas con un hombre...-decía Emmett mientras volteaba a ver con que hombre había estado y se paralizó al ver que no era Nathan-Y él ¿quién es?-

-Es Jasper un amigo que va en el mismo salón que yo-mientras respondía Jasper saludo a cada uno de los miembros de "mi familia"-Es...mamá y Carli...papá por hoy Jasper ¿puede quedarse a dormir aquí?-

-No veo ningún inconveniente hija- respondió Esme

-Claro, ya sabes que aquí sus amigos son bienvenidos siempre, pero creo que él debería de hablar a casa y pedir permiso-

-Papá en ese caso yo puedo invitar a unas chicas para...-decía Emmett pero se calló de inmediato al ver la mirada asesina que le hechaba Rosalie-emm nada olvidendo-

Jasper se comunicó a su casa aunque habló muy rápido.

-¿Qué te dijeron?- inquirí

-Por suerte mi mamá contestó me dijo que no había problema-

-Oh que bien-

*****

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo, si ya sé que los deje en suspenso, pero pronto sabrán como continua.

Gracias a mi a ZELTZIN y a Arizbe Hilka por sus reviews

Tomatazos, cebollazos,de más cosas para cocinar que me quieran aventar, felicitaciones y comentarios en review porfa

Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^


	4. Capítulo 3

Aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 el cual comencé a escribir antes de entrar a un examen XD y una disculpa por unas faltas de ortografía en el capítulo 2 de las que apenas de mi cuenta.

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo es de Stephanie Meyer, la canción de MY INMORTAL es de Evanescence, yo solo me adjudico la creación del fic.

_**Capítulo 3.-Si me necesitas ahí estaré**_

-Bella, Edward ¿puedo hablar con ustedes?-pedí.

-Claro-respondió Bella.

-Por supuesto- dijo Edward mientras tomaba de la mano a Bella y nos dirigiamos hacia la cocina.

-Les quiero pedir una disculpa por mi pésima actitud hacia ustedes ayer cuando llegué, no me sentía bien- me disculpé.

-Amiga no te preocupes sabes que cuentas conmigo cuando lo necesites- dijo Bella abrazándome.

-No solo cuentas con Bella, cuentas con nosotros dos, así que no te preocupes-comentó Edward.

-Gracias hermanito y "hermanita"-dije abrazando a ambos.

Salimos de la cocina, fuimos a reunirnos con los demás, en eso recordé que seguramente Bella y Jasper ya deberían de tener hambre.

-Chicos ¿qué quieren de cenar?-preguntó Esme.

-Creo que sería mejor si pidieramos una pizza-sugirió rápidamente Bella.

-Oh si Emmett, querido pueden ir tú y Rosalie por la pizza-

-Si claro Esme, no tardamos en un momento regresamos-respondió Emmett a la vez que Rosalie lo jalaba del brazo para ir al garage.

-Con cuidado-gritó Esme-En lo que llega la pizza pueden subir a sus habitaciones, les llamaré en lo que llega la pizza-.

Edward, Bella, Jasper y yo subimos, Edward y Bella se dirigieron al cuarto de Edward, mientras Jasper y yo al mío; acababamos de entrar a mi recámara cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, al ver el número no lo reconocí.

-Bueno-

-Alice, soy yo Nathan por favor escuchamé, tengo que verte necesito darte explicaciones, todo fue un mal entendido, por favor dame una oportunidad-dijo Nathan con voz de súplica.

-¡Ya te dijo que no quiero escucharte, no quiero volverte a ver en mi existencia!-exclamé sin darme cuenta de que estaba gritando, sentía miedo, rabia, y sobre todo demasiado dolor.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Al escuchar mis gritos, Bella entró corriendo, encontrandome acurrucada en el suelo y con Jasper intentando hacer que reaccionará, Bella se acercó a mi y medio me levantó para abrazarme.

-Ya Alice, calma aquí estoy, nada malo pasará, aquí estoy para protegerte-me dijo Bella con voz dulce.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Yo no reaccionaba, solo escuchaba la voz de Bella a lo lejos, en eso sentí como me cargaban, alze la cara y era Jasper el que me cargaba y me ponía en mi cama y tomaba mi mano.

-Sabes él me prometió que siempre estaría conmigo, que nunca me fallaría-dije, y Jasper me miraba mientras pasaba su otra mano por mi cabello intentando consolarme, sentía como la locura me invadía, quería dejar de existir, desaparecer simplemente.

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

-Calma, ese tipo es un tonto, te mintió, hizo creerte que haría cosas que tipos como él nunca hacen, eres una niña muy linda, siempre estaré contigo-me dijo Jasper mientras me abrazaba.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

-¿Es en serio, siempre estarás conmigo?-le pregunté, mientras sus palabras resonaban como eco en mi mente y me intentaba convencer que Nathan era malo, pero los recuerdos de todo lo que hicimos me atacaban, me aferre al abrazo de Jasper.

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

-Si, pequeña lo digo en serio-mientras su abrazo era más fuerte a la vez.

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

*****

Hasta aquí termina el 3° capítulo, bueno este capítulo se basa en unos cuantos pedacitos de experiencias mías.

Gracias a Arizbe Hilka por sus reviews.

Tomatazos, cebollazos,de más cosas para cocinar que me quieran aventar, felicitaciones y comentarios en review porfa

Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^


	5. Capítulo 4

Waa bueno lamento la tardanza pero tuve unos pequeños problemillas pero ya estoy aquí de vuelta.

_**Capítulo 4.-Compras y detalles**_

Ya habían pasado dos meses, ya no me sentía tan triste y Jasper me daba una extraña tranquilidad.

-Oye Alice-dijo Jasper.

-Mande-.

-¿Quieres ir al cine, o no sé a algún otro lugar?-.

-Mmmm si ¿podríamos ir de compras?-.

-Claro solo que emm nunca he ido de compras con chicas-.

-De eso no hay problema, déjamelo todo a mi-dije con una enorme sonrisa y emoción.

-Entonces ¿te parece el sábado a las 10? pasó por ti a tu casa-

-Si está bien-

Acababamos de llegar a mi casa, nos despedimos, de alguna extraña manera ya deseaba que fuese sábado pero apenas era jueves, por suerte el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, era como si las horas duraran minutos y cuando me di cuenta ya era el sábado en la mañana.

Me desperté tan emocionada que nadie creía que me hubiese recuperado tan de prisa, decidi que me pondría un vestido corto negro con flores plateadas con medias negras y unos zapatos negros con brillos, un listón en el cabello y un poco de gloss en los labios, a las 10 en punto Jasper tocaba la puerta y yo tomé mi bolso.

-Wow te ves hermosa-me halagó.

-Gracias, vamonos- .

Llegando al centro comercial entramos primero a una tienda donde vendían accesorios, ahí compre unas cuantas pulseras, collares, chucherías para el cabello, después entramos a una tienda de ropa donde durante tres horas me probé y modele diversos vestidos, faldas, conjuntos y zapatos, la verdad no sé como Jasper no se aburrió, sino todo lo contrario me decía como se me veían, o me daba otras opciones de ropa para probar.

A petición de él entramos a una tienda de música en la que casí no nos tardamos, al pasar cerca de una librería vi ese libro que tanto deseaba Bella y no encontraba en ningún lado entramos para comprarselo, estaba atenta viendo otros libros que no me había dado cuenta de la desaparición repentina de Jasper, al ver que no se hallaba por ningún lado de la tienda salí y estaba parado enfrente de la tienda.

-¿Dondé estabas?-.

-Oh mm...es que... tuve que ir...recordé que no tenía crédito y fui a ponerle un poco-dijo algo nervioso-¿No tienes hambre?-.

-Oh no no pero si tú si pues vamos a comprar algo para que comas-.

-Bueno con una hamburguesa me conformo-

Fuimos por la hamburguesa y de ahí regresamos a casa, el pobre de Jasper cargo todas las bolsas hasta mi cuarto, me encontraba ordenando todo lo comprado cuando de la nada me abraza pero solo con un brazo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté algo avergonzada y nerviosa.

-Nada solo quería abrazarte-

-Hum bueno-

-Cierra los ojos-me pidió pero al darse cuenta de que le miré un poco desconfiada me dijo-no te pasará nada te tengo una sorpresa, pero necesito que cierres los ojos-.

Cerré los ojos súplicando mentalmente que no me fuera a besar.

-Listo, ya puedes abrirlos-.

Al abrir mis ojos con lo que me tope fue con un ramo de rosas de todos los colores.

-Oh vaya que hermoso-tome el ramo-muchas gracias nunca me habían dado flores- y le devolví el abrazo.

Fui por un florero, lo llene de agua y coloque las flores para ponerlo en un buró a lado de mi cama.

*****

Hasta aquí termina el 4° capítulo y siento que sea tan corto pero no estaba taaann inspirada como debiera, espero que regrese mi inspiración en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias a Arizbe Hilka por sus reviews.

Tomatazos, cebollazos,de más cosas para cocinar que me quieran aventar, felicitaciones y comentarios en review porfa

Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^


	6. Capítulo 5

Siento de nuevo el atraso pero tenía que ver unas cosas de la escuela.

_**Capítulo 5.-Amigos y algunos secretos**_

Conforme iba pasando el tiempo cada vez parecía que ya había olvidado a Nathan pero están equivocados porque aún él se encontraba demasiado dentro de mi corazón, seguía pensando en él.

Sin embargo mis hermanos y Bella sospechaban que Jasper sentía algo por mí .

-Claro no creo que nadie quisiera ofrecerte su ayuda si no es porque le interesas-dijo Rosalie.

-No no creo es solo un amigo obvio que a tus amigos verdaderos se preocupan por ti y te ayudan-respondí convencida.

-Si pero no hacen todo lo que hace Jaspercín-confrontó Emmett.

Di media vuelta no quería seguir escuchandolos con esa tontería, sin embargo mi mente trajo a mí el recuerdo de cuando Jasper se quedó a dormir.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Alice sabes-._

_-¿Quép?-pregunté intrigada._

_-Eres muy bonita-._

_Me quedé pasmada, si pudiera sé que me hubiese sonrojado hasta quedar como un jitomate sonrojado(si es que se pueden sonrojar)._

_-Grr..ra..ci...as-_

_Jasper me miró por un largo rato fijamente, hasta que me puso demasiado nerviosa._

_-Ehmm... ¿por qué no me cuentas algo de ti?-inquirí nerviosa._

_-Oh bueno por donde empezaré, ¡ah! ya sé pues ¿te puedo confiar un secreto?-dijo con algo de desconfianza._

_-Claro te prometo no decirle a nadie-alzé una mano con la palma extendida como solían hacerlo los humanos._

_-Bueno no le he contado a nadie esto pero la verdad ya no lo soporto, digamos que hay problemas en la familia...-_

_En ese momento nos llamaron a cenar la pizza había llegado._

_-Ya sabes cuando me necesites ahí estaré-ofrecí._

_Bajamos, yo y mi familia nos comimos (más bien diría tragamos puesto a que intentamos no saborearla ni mantenerla demasiado tiempo en la boca) la pizza de demasiado forzados con tal de que Jasper no sospechará._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK._

Si eso fue muy gracioso, pero nada de eso servía para quitarme el odio que sentía por Nathan, quería venganza no sabía que pero quería que él sufriera como yo o hasta más, no creo que nada me haga cambiar de opinión.

-Alice-dijo Jasper sacandome de mis pensamientos-últimamente algo me ha llamado la atención-.

-¿Y qué es?-.

-Las criaturas mágicas y sobrenaturales-.

No sabía que decir, sin embargo la expresión de mi rostro no cambió.

-¿Qué criaturas?-.

-Pues algo así como vampiros, licántropos, duendes, brujas, ya sabes lo clásico-.

-Claro claro; lo clásico-dije mientras volteaba a mirarlo-¿Qué harías si un vampiro estuviese cerca de ti?-

-Eso sería interesante y genial, lástima que no pueda ser así-.

_Eso es lo que tú crees._

Consideraré contarle mi secreto a Jasper, por lo que parece podría entenderlo y guardarlo, sería un peso menos encima de mí, y también él ha demostrado que es completamente digno de mi confianza, adoro a mi querido amigo.

*****

Hasta aquí termina el 5° capítulo mi inspiración regresa poco a poco.

Gracias a Arizbe Hilka,jaward,JasminJas y Deebbie por sus reviews y apoyo.

AH! se me olvidaba Alice no quiso que Jasper la besará en el capítulo anterior porque aún está algo lastimada por lo que le paso y si si habrá besos y algo de caricias y puede que hasta más pero más adelante, y tardaré un poco más en subir los capítulos porque ya hoy regreso a adelanto será que en algún momento de la historia Jasper será algo malo con Alice, pero algo pasará que hará que Jasper cambie.

Felicitaciones y comentarios en review porfa

Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^


	7. Capítulo 6

Otra enorme disculpa por el gigantesco retraso en subir los capítulos.

_**Capítulo 6.-Un día especial**_

Ya han pasado varios meses, mi querido Jasper ha sido un gran apoyo para mí, aunque Emmett no deja de molestarme diciendome que yo le gusto a Jasper, he llegado a pensar que Jasper siente un poco de temor con respecto a Emmett.

Ahora Jasper y yo nos la pasabamos juntos practicamente todo el día, yo me he convertido en su confidente me cuenta prácticamente toda su vida y yo casi toda la mía, he decidido que es el momento de contarle mi secreto.

Nos encontrabamos en el bosque cerca del pequeño lago, recargados en una roca, de la nada él me da un abrazo y me miro fijamente por un largo rato, baje la vista cuando comenze por alguna extraña razón, parecía que tendría una premonición pero solo vi oscuridad sigo sin entender porque mi don no funciona cuando está cerca, cerré los ojos ante la oscuridad, de repente...sentí sus labios sobre los míos.

Cuando se separó abrí los ojos demasiado sorprendida, ese beso me tomo completamente dístraida.

-Ehmmm...y eso a ¿qué se debió?-pregunte con voz entrecortada.

-Por nada en especifíco, solo que para mi eres alguien muy importante y querido y no se me ocurrió mejor manera de demostrarlo- dijo con una sonrisa ¿algo boba?.

-Hum ¡qué descortes!-respondí fingiendo estar indiganada.

-¿Por qué? Si soy todo un caballero-

-Porque no me pediste permiso para besarme- dije mientras volteaba la cara a la vez que seguía fingiendo.

-Tienes razón-exclamó abriendo por completo los ojos-En ese caso... señorita Mary Alice Cullen ¿me permitiría besarla?-

-Por supuesto señor Whitlock- dije casi riendome de lo patética que me sentí diciendo eso.

Y así Jasper volvió a besarme pero esta vez disfrute ese beso que fue tan tierno y delicioso.

Después él siguió abrázandome, hasta que fui corriendo al lago y me metí con todo y ropa.

-Alice ¿qué haces? te puedes resfriar-me regaño Jasper.

-Claro que no, ven, entra conmigo al agua-

-No, sal de ahí, vamos te puedes enfermar- dijo extendiéndome una mano.

-Anda entra-pedí poniendo la cara más tierna que tenía-vamos por favor-tome su mano mientras lo jalaba cerca de mi.

-Jaja si que eres una traviesilla-él bromeaba mientras se acercaba a mi.

-Oye tengo algo que decirte-dije poniendome seria.

-Claro que pasa soy todo oídos para ti-

-Bueno tengo un secreto que solo mi familia sabe-

-¿Cuál es? sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-Tú crees en los seres fantásticos ¿verdad?-

-Si ¿por qué?-

-Pues verás es que... es que-intentaba tranquilizarme- yo... yo...-

-¿Tú...? vamos dimelo-

-Soy un vampiro-baje la vista no quería saber que cara puso.

Esperaba que saliera huyendo, o me gritará o alguna reacción parecida pero no fue así solo se quedó quieto mirandome fijamente.

-¿Es en serio?-

-Si...-

-Genial, mi sueño siempre ha sido conocer a uno de verdad-dijo con entusiasmo haciendo que mi miedo desapareciera.

-¿Si?¿No me temes?-

-No, sé muy bien que no eres capaz de hacerle daño a un humano, o acaso ¿estoy equivocado?-

-No para nada, mi familia no toma sangre humana-

-No me importa lo que seas aún así te quiero y para mi siempre serás mi pequeña Alice-

*****

Hasta aquí termina el 6° capítulo mi inspiración al parecer ha regresado.

Gracias a day-whitlock por sus reviews.

Felicitaciones y comentarios en review porfa, por cada review que me pongan le podré comprar sus croquetas a mi pequeño cachorro para tenga que comer ya que sus reviews son mi salario (o intento de salario).

Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^


	8. Capítulo 7

Siento de nuevo mi pésimo retraso pero pues este fue mi último semestre de bachillerato y aparte tenía que estudiar para el examen de admisión a la universidad y weno me atacaron con muchos proyectos.

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, excepto la historia y Ronnie que son inventos míos.

**Capitulo 7.-¿Qué me pasa?**

_No sé que es lo que me pasa, no sé que es lo que siento, definitivamente no sntiendo absolutamente nada._

_Lo único que sé es que la relación entre Jasper y yo es un tanto extraña tal vez demasiado extraña para el resto del mundo, parecemos novios, nos comportamos como tales, nos besamos, abrazamos, salimos a todos lados juntos sin embargo no lo somos; sólo somos amigos, se podría decir los mejores amigos._

_¿Por qué hacemos todo eso? Supongo que es porque nos tenemos demasiada confianza, y pues porque simplemente somos diferentes a los demás._

En todo esto pensaba en lo que esperaba a que recogieran los exámenes puesto a que yo ya lo había terminado.

-Alice, Alice ¿ya terminaste?- preguntó en susurro Jasper.

-Si, ¿te falta alguna?-.

-No, solo quería saber si no necesitabas ayuda, pero pues ya acabaste jeje-.

-Gracias de todas maneras-.

En ese momento el profesor comenzó a recoger los exámenes sin importarle las súplicas de algunos cuantos al no haber terminado, lo entregue sin dudar, vaya después de haber estudiado no sé cuantos años lo mismo se vuelve demasiado fácil.

Tomé mis cosas y Jasper ya me esperaba en la puerta del salón, al salir me tomó de la mano.

-¿Cuándo irás de caza?-inquirió.

-El fin de semana, ¿el viernes antes de irnos te gustaría jugar beisball con nosotros?-.

-Claro me parece buena idea, aunque nunca lo he jugado así que no sé si soy un buen o un pésimo jugador-.

-Jaja, no te preocupes siempre hay una primera vez para todo-dije sonriente.

En verdad me la pasaba demasiado bien a su lado, de las pocas cosas que estaba completamente segura era que quería seguir con él sin importar lo que pasará pero lo único que me preocupaba era que mis poderes no servían con él.

-Genial al fin estamos libres de exámenes- exclamó Jasper.

-Tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos- dije sonriente.

-Si, sabes me encanta estar contigo- dijo Jasper mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza para darme un beso.

Nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento al llegar ahí vi que también se encontraba Emmett y Rosalie.

_Genial ya llegó la hora de soportar las Emmettbromas_

-Vaya Alice parece que ya no se te puede encontrar sola, siempre andas con guardaepaldas-dijo Emmett con tono burlón.

-Ya cállate Emmett-.

-Haz que me calle enana-.

-Si pues si sigues hablando, mi premonición dice que Rose no te dará en la noche eso que tanto te gusta-dije con fiereza.

-Claro que si me lo dará-respondió Emmett volteando a ver a su amada.

-Si la sigues molestando claro que no- dijo Rosalie con autoridad.

-Pero pero....vale está vez ganaste enana-dijo derrotado.

_Y bien el marcador quedo Alice 1, Emmett 0_ pensé feliz de poder haberle ganado a Emmett, sabía que esa era de las pocas formas para hacerlo callar.

Jasper y yo subimos a mi auto, ese día salimos temprano de clases, pero no tenía ni idea de que podríamos hacer puesto a que aún era muuyyy temprano para regresar a casa.

-Y bien ¿a dondé vamos?- le pregunté con suavidad.

-Pues ehmm ¿te parece que ahorita que tenemos tiempo vayamos a mi casa?-.

-Si claro por mi no hay problema, solo indicame como llegar-.

Llegamos a su casa, que quedaba en los límites del pueblo, veamos por fuera se veía pequeña y algo un poco descuidada pero con un poco de pintura podría arreglarse.

-Pasa por favor-dijo haciendo un ademán de cortesía con la mano.

Entré si definitivamente era pequeña, los muebles parecían un poco viejos, diría yo que al parecer por su olor deberían de tener unos 30 años mínimo.

-Parece que mi mamá fue a visitar a mi hermana-dijo viendo la nota que había dejado en el refrigerador-Y mi _padre_ sigue en su trabajo-expresó recalcando la palabra padre con desdén.

-Oh que bien- dije a la vez que fijaba la vista en un pequeño gato negro que fijo sus ojos ambarinos en mi figura-Que bonito-dije y por algún extraño motivo fui corriendo hasta él y lo alze sin que él pusiera alguna objeción.

-Se llama Ronnie, es mi gato, de hecho es muy extraño que dejasé que tú lo cargarás suele ser muy huraño con las visitas-.

-Hola Ronnie, soy Alice, eres muy bonito- le dije mientras lo acariciaba.

-mew mew mew-respondió Ronnie mostrandose contento con las caricias y atenciones.

Nos sentamos en su cama mientras seguía acariciando a Ronnie y Jasper me besaba, me pregunto que siente al besar mis labios fríos.

-Sabes Ronnie busca mamá-.

-¿Mamá? ¿para qué? ¿acaso fue abandonado o qué?-.

-No tontita, yo soy su papá y entonces a Ronnie le falta una mamá, luego se porta muy rebelde- me explicó Jasper haciendole a la vez una caricia a Ronnie.

-¡Ah! ya entendí- Ronnie volteó a verme.

-Ronnie dice que si quieres ser su mamá-

-¿Yo?... Claro me encantaría- exclamé con felicidad- Ronnie ya tiene una familia completa y feliz-.

_______________________________________________________________

Aquí temina el capítulo 7.

En verdad siento haberme tardado tanto en subir el capítulo.

Reviews?, felicitaciones, comentarios?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^


	9. Capítulo 8

-1Se que no tengo perdón, horrible atraso de casi dos años, la uni no me deja mucho tiempo para hacer lo que quiera hacer, aparte tuve un bloqueo de inspiración y justo ayer en mi cumple la inspiración volvió. Intentaré subir capítulos a diario aprovechando la racha de inspiración.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer excepto el fic y alguno que otro que invento.

**Capítulo 8:Recuerdos parte I**

Nuestra relación iba avanzando parecía por buen camino, y eran las vacaciones de verano, no nos veíamos a diario pero si varias veces, puesto a que Jasper había conocido a unos nuevos chicos y se convirtieron en sus amigos inseparables, no pude predecir las cosas malas que iban a pasar durante los siguientes meses.

Me encontraba frente al espejo cepillando mi cabello, me encanta sentir su tacto sedoso y sobre todo sentir la mano de mi amado Jasper acariciándolo, mientras recordaba algunas cosas que en el verano habíamos vivido juntos.

_Flashback_

_Iba llegando a la escuela, si hoy era mi cumpleaños pero cuando estaba viva nunca lo celebraron, sin embargo mi familia si a pesar de que mi apariencia nunca cambiaría por la eternidad seguiría pareciendo de 18 años._

_Al llegar al salón, entré, aún no llegaba nadie aunque la luz estaba apagada, eso era extraño porque un poco antes de comenzar las clases el personal de intendencia prendía las luces._

_Presione el interruptor y me lleve una gran sorpresa …_

_Un perro de peluche enorme, prácticamente me rebasaba por diez centímetros y en el cuello del perro estaban atadas una rosa y una carta de felicitación en forma de corazón, y atrás del regalo el autor de tal: Jasper, ¡no lo podía creer!, sé que es malo recordando estas fechas sin embargo logró acordarse._

_-¡Lo recordaste!- dije mientras lo abrazaba- No creí que fueras a recordarlo, ¡Gracias, te amo!-_

_-¿Cómo iba a poder olvidar el cumpleaños de la princesa más hermosa del mundo?. No me importó tener que anotarlo en cada papel que encontraba, con tal de no olvidarlo- respondió Jasper para después darme un beso tierno._

_-Sabes ten libre el día de tu cumpleaños, que también habrá algo especial para ti- le advertí._

_Fin del flashback_

Aún faltaba para su cumpleaños, pero ya tenía todo preparado y hoy era el primer día de clases del nuevo curso, Sabía que Jasper tenía un nuevo grupo de amigos, los cuales por cierto no conocía aún, espero que les haya dicho que tiene novia por si alguna lagartona lo quisiera conquistar, pues en este curso también llegaron muchas lagartonas y por los rumores amaban y se divertían demasiado al destruir las relaciones, pero yo sabía que mi Jasper era incapaz de engañarme, mentirme o dejar que alguien interfiriera en nuestra relación, él me lo había prometido y jurado.

_Flashback_

_Estábamos cerca del lago, acostados uno junto al otro con los pies dentro del agua, tomados de la mano._

_Observábamos la forma de las nubes e intentábamos descifrarlas, Jasper me abrazaba de vez en cuando hasta que mi cabeza quedó en su pecho y permanecimos así por un largo rato._

_-Te amo, princesa, eres lo más importante que tengo y lo mejor que me ha pasado, eres una estrella que ilumina la oscuridad que se comenzaba a formar en mi corazón- me dijo mientras me besaba la mano._

_-Yo también te amo, me gustaría pasar la eternidad junto a ti- respondí._

_-Te prometo que pasaremos juntos la eternidad, te amaré por siempre, nunca te mentiré, ni engañare, nadie podrá interferir o destruir nuestra relación, sé que tenemos un lazo muy fuerte que nos une- dijo con una ternura y amor infinito._

_Me quedé estupefacta, en mi interior tenía miedo una promesa sabía que no era suficiente, Nathan también me prometió muchas cosas que nunca cumplió, me sentía un poco insegura. Y Jasper se dio cuenta._

_-Sabes que no solo te lo prometo, sino que también te lo juro, te doy mi palabra de caballero, no puedo decirte que sería un juramento de sangre pues porque el olor podría causarnos problemas pero realmente te lo juro no tienes absolutamente nada que temer ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-Si te creo, mi amor, creeré en tu promesa eterna e infinita- respondí para después darle un beso apasionado._

_Fin del flashback_

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo 8, espero sus reviews y mañana ya estará el próximo capítulo.

Nos vemos ^^.


	10. Capítulo 9

-1Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, espero que les esté gustando.

**Capítulo 9: Recuerdos parte II**

Iba conduciendo camino a la escuela, un poco más temprano de lo normal, no me gustaba llegar tarde y menos el primer día, mi atuendo estaba perfecto y a la moda, seguía recordando algunas cosas.

_**Flashback**_

_Esa noche Jasper me llamó llorando y muy alterado, suplicándome verme y quedarse en mi casa, obviamente Carlisle y Esme accedieron, cuando Jasper llegó no quiso cenar y nos fuimos a mi recámara, en cuanto cerré la puerta me abrazó tan fuerte y se puso a llorar._

_-¿Qué pasa mi amor?¿Por qué estás así?-pregunte angustiada, nunca lo había visto tan alterado._

_-Ya no lo soporto lo odio, definitivamente lo odio-me abrazó más fuerte_

_-¿A quién? Explícate porque no estoy entendiendo absolutamente nada-me estaba confundiendo no entendía lo que le sucedía._

_-Mi padre, de nuevo llegó borracho y drogado, intento pegarle a mi mamá, pero lo logré detener para que mi mamá huyera y yo no quería ir con ella a casa de mi hermana, no quería verla sufrir, no sé porque no lo deja, siempre hace los mismo desde que recuerdo, y yo no tenía otro lugar donde ir-_

_Me comenzó a dar ternura, se veía tan pequeño, frágil e indefenso, no quería soltarlo, pero tampoco me gustaba verlo llorar, sentía que todo lo que hacía no era suficiente para consolarlo._

_-Calma, mi príncipe, yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, cuenta conmigo- intentaba consolarlo, no sabía exactamente que debía de decir._

_-Alice ¿me prometerías algo?-inquirió Jasper._

_-Si claro ¿de qué se trata?-_

_-Prométeme que nunca dejarás que sea igual que mi padre, es decir, nada de borracheras, ni violencia, ni drogas ni nada de eso, nada que me haga parecer a él-_

_-Te lo prometo, haré todo lo que crea necesario para cumplirlo-_

_**Fin del flashback**_

Y si sería capaz de hacer lo necesario para que mi Jasper fuese feliz, para que nuestro futuro fuese el más hermoso y alegre que pudiésemos imaginar.

Pase a su casa por él, se veía algo diferente, más serio de lo normal, supuse que sus padres tuvieron otra pelea, pero no pregunte, no quería verlo llorar de nuevo, sin embargo estaba muy equivocada.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, nos bajamos y prácticamente me arrastró hasta su grupo de amigos, me asuste al verlos tenían pinta de pandilleros, de estatura eran demasiado altos comparados conmigo.

-Hola bien aquí está Alice Cullen, la chica de la que les hable-dijo Jasper.

_Un momento no me presentó como su novia Alice Cullen, sino como la chica de la que les hable, esto está raro, ¿por qué no me presentó como su novia?_

-Y ellos son Arthur, Vic, Dave, y el jefe del grupo Cappo-

Me horrorice cada uno tenía una apariencia más temible que el otro y el tal Cappo (realmente esa era la forma en la que lo llamaban) parecía tan aborrecible.

-Ah mucho gusto, espero que nos podamos llevar bien- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ellos solo asintieron de mala gana, y no quitaron su cara de pocos amigos. Luego, Jasper me tomó la mano para irnos a clases.

Durante el almuerzo, logramos estar en una mesa solos.

-Alice el viernes, hay una fiesta-

-Que bien, ¿quieres ir?-

-Es idea de Cappo pero solo me invitaron a mi no te puedo llevar sin su permiso-

-Si claro entiendo podría molestarse contigo, y ¿de qué es la fiesta?-

-Ya sabes es viernes, bebidas, música y todas esas cosas-

-Jazz mi amor creo que no debería de ir si hay bebidas, bueno claro que si quieres ve pero lo ideal sería que no tomarás-le dije algo preocupada.

-¿No quieres que vaya?- me preguntó

- No me gustaría, pero si tú quieres ir adelante, solo no tomes por favor-le supliqué.

-Está bien, para que estés tranquila no iré- me respondió mientras tomaba mi mano.

-Jazz ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro princesa-

-Tal vez suene algo raro o paranoico, pero ¿por qué no me presentaste como tu novia ante tus amigos?-

Me quería quitar la duda, porque realmente me desconcertó su actitud.

-Pues porque no quería que nos molestaran, son algo pesados mis amigos-

-Ah entiendo-

-¿No te importa si hoy me quedo en tu casa?, no quiero regresar a la mía, tú sabes el porqué-pidió Jasper.

-Si claro mi amor-.

Aquí termina el capitulo 9, espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos ^^.


	11. Capítulo 10

-1Bueno aprovechando la racha de inspiración, intento escribir lo más rápido posible los capítulos, aparte que me llegó la idea para otro fic, pero será de Dragon Ball, y próximamente comenzaré a escribirlo.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, excepto el fic y alguno que otro personaje inventado.

**Capítulo 10:Mentiras**

Llegó el viernes, me imaginaba que mi Jasper iba a estar triste porque no iría a la fiesta de sus amigos, decidí hablarle para invitarlo a ver una película, sin embargo no me contestaba el celular, después de la tercer llamada me mandaba directamente a buzón, en deducción había apagado el celular.

Seguí sin poderme comunicar con él durante todo el fin de semana, se me hacía muy extraño, pensé que tal vez su familia estaba en problemas o algo parecido, temía llamar a su casa para no ocasionarle alguna discusión con su padre, así que lo mejor era esperarlo hasta que fuese lunes para verlo en la escuela.

Al estacionarme el lunes, me percaté que Jasper no estaba ahí esperándome como cada mañana, entonces comencé a preocuparme realmente, ¿y si su padre le hizo daño?¿y si se metió en problemas? Miles de interrogantes se aparecían en mi cabeza.

Entrando al salón mis dudas se disiparon al verlo sentado en su lugar, tranquilamente, sin embargo algo diferente había en su aspecto, se veía algo más, como decirlo, ¿oscuro?.

-Hola Jazz- salude alegremente.

-Hola Alice- respondí fría e indiferentemente.

_¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se comporta así? ¿Le hice algo? No entiendo este no es mi Jasper, es como si no conociera a esta nueva personalidad de Jazz._

Sus amigos llegaron, presumiendo las fotos de su "súper fiesta", se acercaron a Jasper.

-Mira está es donde Vic estaba con Sarah-

-Mira Jasper está es donde estás con la botella, nunca creímos que aguantaras tanto bebiendo- dijo Cappo mientras enseñaba la foto a Jasper- Y dime ¿por qué no te quisiste ir con Roxan si se te estaba ofreciendo-

-Yo … eh … yo … está fea- respondí Jasper nervioso.

-Pero aún así, no puedo creer que seas tan pendejo, se estaba ofreciendo y tú no quisiste, te tendremos que enseñar a no rechazar ese tipo de invitaciones-

_¿¡QUË? Jasper si se había ido a esa fiesta y había tomado y aparte aghhhhhhhhhhhhhh esa zorra de Roxan, maldita facilota, con razón no me contestaba el celular, tendré que hablar seriamente con él._

Jasper me miraba nervioso, yo estaba perpleja, el amor de mi vida me mentía, cuando me había prometido no hacerlo, ¿acaso no confiaba en mi?

Al terminar las clases, sabía que era el momento de enfrentarlo, me arme de valor, y comencé a hablar.

-Jazz tenemos que hablar-pedí nerviosamente.

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?- accedió nerviosamente intentando no mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Es verdad que fuiste a la fiesta?-fui directo al grano, no tenía motivos para divagar.

-Eh … este … pues si un ratito-respondió intentando mantenerme la mirada pero la culpa era demasiada para él.

-¿Y por qué no me avisaste?, por ti hubiera pasado por ti, aparte tomaste, no deberías de haberlo hecho cariño, venga recuerda lo que quieres evitar- intente ser comprensiva, realmente no estaba celosa, sino algo molesta de que hiciera justo las cosas que quería evitar.

-Y ¿por qué tendría yo que avisarte?, ¿acaso estás celosa?, no lo escuchaste no me fui con Roxan, si hubiese querido engañarte pues lo hago y listo, no es como para que me vengas con tus celitos y reclamos, como odio que me pidan explicaciones y me hagan escenas de celos, no soy de tu propiedad.- replicó molesto.

Me pasme, no le estaba reclamando nada, pero en los ultimos dias su comportamiento era totalmente diferente, no entendía nada, definitivamente ese no era mi Jasper, ¿qué es lo que le sucede? ¿y el niño tierno, amable, caballeroso y demás dónde había quedado?

-No estoy celosa Jazz, y yo solo me preocupo por ti, intento cumplir mi promesa, y ya sé que no eres de mi propiedad, pero eres lo más importante que tengo en …-

-Y ¿por eso el interrogatorio? No pongas esos argumento de pretexto, y ya no quiero hablar del tema-

-Yo … de acuerdo, pero ¿sabes que te amo sin importar lo que pase?-

-Si, será mejor que me vaya- diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta.

Me dejo parada, sola, y completamente confundida.

Fin del capítulo 10, espero que les haya gustado

¿Reviews?,nos vemos ^^


	12. Capítulo 11

-1Y he aquí el siguiente capítulo

**Capítulo 11: Cambios**

Sentía que cada día mi relación con Jasper se iba deteriorando cada vez más y más, sentía como todo se escapa de mis manos, que no podía encontrarles solución, anhelaba al niño tan tierno que había conocido, seguía amando a Jasper a pesar de todo, sabía que no podía separarme de él nunca, lo sabía porque descubrí que él es mi _Tua cantante_ pero ya no sabía que hacer para recuperarlo, odiaba ese sentimiento de perderlo, alguien más me lo estaba arrebatando y no era precisamente una mujer sino su amigo Cappo, todo esto estaba haciendo que sentía que me volvía loca, a veces sentía que tenía que hacer que su amigo desapareciera pero no me atrevía a hacerlo.

Cada día parecía que me mentía más y más, y yo descubría cada vez sus mentiras, iba más veces a las fiestas y cada vez que él iba quedaba más borracho que una cuba.

-Jazz mi vida, deberías de dejar de ir a esas fiestas, cada vez haces cosas más extrañas y no me agrada, por favor pon de tu parte para que yo pueda cumplir mi promesa-supliqué

-Ash ya te dije que no quiero que me reclames, ni prohíbas nada, no tienes derecho a eso, no eres mi dueña-respondió con grito.

-Jazz, cálmate yo no te estoy prohibiendo nada, solo te digo lo que pienso, creo que ese amigo tuyo no es una buena influencia.-dije intentando calmarlo.

-¡Y tú que vas a saber! Siempre haces tus escenitas de celos-

-Claro que no, solo me preocupo por ti- respondí con una voz muy afectada.

Si en verdad esas pequeñas peleas me iban deteriorando y afectando cada vez más, Jasper me hacía sentir culpable de todo lo que pasaba, yo ya no sabía si realmente era la culpable.

-Ah ya cállate, cada día te pareces más a mi madre, y tú sabes que no los soporto, que los odio-diciendo esto se fue con sus amigos.

-Pero … ¿qué he hecho mal?¿qué te he hecho para que me trates de esta manera?- me pregunté en voz baja.

Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero sabía bien que no podría, ¿realmente era yo la que estaba mal?, a decir verdad no me gustaba nada las chicas que se acababan de unir a su grupo, se tenía muy bien sabido que eran unas zorras que se metían con el primero que se les ponía enfrente, seguramente ya todas ellas se habrían acostado con Cappo para poder entrar en su grupo, porque fuera de eso no aceptaban a nadie si no pagaban con sexo.

Y esas chicas se la pasaban de encimosas con Jasper, a pesar de que algo dentro de mi me decía que él me seguía siendo fiel pero ¿realmente le podía creer a mis corazonadas?. Lo veía reír con ellas, se veía tan feliz, conmigo la mayor parte del tiempo nos la pasábamos peleando por cualquier tontería, ya casi no reía conmigo, me reclamaba cosas hasta absurdas.

Yo lo amaba, y quería ayudarlo, sabía que tenía que hacer algo para separarlo de Cappo, pero no sabía que tenía que hacer. No tenía ni idea del gran dolor que sentiría pronto, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de todo lo que ese tipo había influido en el cambio de Jasper.

El día de su cumpleaños lo recordaba muy bien fue un poco antes de que el cambio de la forma de ser de Jasper se viera por completo.

_Flashback_

_Lleve a Jasper hasta mi casa, como si fuese un día cualquiera, si me había tardado varias horas adornar todo para que quedase perfecto._

_Al llegar a mi casa lo hice que fuese a mi habitación, mientras le tapaba los ojos, lo que hizo que quedase colgada de él, al llegar le quite las manos de sus ojos dejándolo frente a su regalo._

_Era una caja mediana de color azul con un hermoso moños azul celeste, él tomo la caja y con mucho cuidado la abrió para descubrir en su interior el regalo, con mucho cuidado extrajo una carta en forma de pergamino y dos pequeños peluches que yo misma había hecho con mis propias manos, los peluches eran uno de un pequeño gatito idéntico a Ronnie y otra era una niña idéntica a mi._

_-¡Muchas gracias! Así me podré dormir contigo a diario, princesa- dijo mientras me daba un beso._

_-Me alegra que te gustara, yo tengo otro peluche que serías tú-respondí mientras le mostraba el peluche con su forma- Y también te cocine un pequeño pastel, realmente no sé si sepa bien es la primera vez que hago uno y espero que te guste-_

_Jasper se comió el pastel y me dijo que le había gustado mucho._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ahora sabía que tenía que hacer algo para salvar nuestro futuro, para salvarlo a él de parecerse a su padre, pero el punto era ¿qué es lo que tenía que hacer realmente para que todo esto sucediera?

Fin del capítulo 11.

Espero que les gustase.

Nos vemos ^^


	13. Capítulo 12

-1En verdad espero que les esté gustando.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight pertenece a Stephanie Meyer, la historia es mía.

**Capítulo 12:Dolor**

En la clase de literatura, ocurrió un incidente que me dejo marcada, fue un golpe tan bajo que me causó un gran dolor.

-Bien en respondan esta pregunta que está en el pizarrón por favor; la pregunta es la siguiente: ¿Qué es el amor para ustedes?- cuestiono la profesora de literatura.

Me puse a redactarlo, que el amor era un sentimiento maravilloso, infinito, que hace que las personas se unan dependiendo del tipo de amor, que había diferentes tipos y alguna que otra cursilería.

Sin embargo no fue a mi a quien la profesora le preguntó, sino a Jasper, hubiese deseado que a mi me preguntara para nunca en la eternidad haber escuchado lo que él respondió, tan frío, tan irreconocible, definitivamente mi Jasper había cambiado por completo.

-Señor Hale, por favor díganos que escribió como respuesta a la pregunta que expuse en el pizarrón-pidió la profesora.

-Yo no sé que signifique esa palabra, porque nunca en mi vida la he usado, en mi vocabulario no existe, así que es totalmente desconocida para mi y nunca lo he sentido-dijo serio con un tono frío e indiferente.

_¿Qué significa esto?¿Cómo que nunca la ha usado? ¿Y cómo que nunca lo había sentido? Entonces significa que eran falsas sus palabras, que solo me lo decía por decir, que estaba jugando conmigo, pero ¿por qué me la decía? No entiendo que es lo que le pasa._

Al terminar la clase salí corriendo, y Jasper detrás de mí, me llamaba desesperado, pero no me importaba yo era más rápida que él, y tenía un dolor insoportable en mi corazón.

Finalmente logró alcanzarme, me abrazó, intente deshacerme del abrazo.

-Vete, me has mentido y engañado-dije con rabia.

-No, princesa, claro que no tú sabes que yo sería incapaz ….. -dijo intentando justificarse.

-Si como no, entonces ¿qué fue eso de la clase? ¿cómo que nunca lo has dicho o sentido?, todo eso significa que entonces he sido un juego para ti- sentía mucha rabia, enojo y dolor dentro de mi quería saber realmente que es lo que Jasper quería, tenía miedo de las respuestas pero aún así quería saberlo, no deseaba que me volviesen a dañar mi corazón ni ser la burla de nadie.

-Lo dije para que nadie me molestara, tú sabes que lo que siento por ti es verdadero, nunca nadie más me había hecho sentir todo esto, pero también te quiero proteger, porque ellos se burlarán de ti y tú a lo mejor querrías estar en el grupo, pero el precio para entrar en el es muy alto y no quiero que te hagan nada a ti, eres lo más valioso que tengo en mi vida, no quiero perderte, tengo miedo de que te pase algo malo, es por eso que decidí que era mejor que nadie supiera lo nuestro para que no intervengan-

Me quedé pensativa, no percibía ninguna mentira, yo sabría si me mentía, pero aún así no comprendía sus cambios tan extraños.

-Princesa te lo digo en serio, créeme eres lo que más quiero-

-Está bien, tú también sabes que eres la cosita que más me importa en el mundo, aún más importante que ir de compras-

Me besó, después fuimos a su casa, de nuevo no había nadie, Ronnie se encontraba feliz acostado en medio de los dos en el sillón.

Nos tomamos de la mano, platicábamos, aunque a veces sentía que se molestaba, sonó su celular, inmediatamente Jasper inmediatamente fue a contestar y se fue con todo y la llamada algo lejos de mi para que yo no escuchase, sin embargo yo alcanzaba a oír todo (ventajas de ser vampiro jaja) y sabía que hablaba con el tal Cappo.

-¿Este sábado?-preguntó algo nervioso-No no tengo ningún inconveniente, si necesito saber la hora, no ya sabes no puedo decirle, que iré, intento arreglar las cosas, no ya te dije que no participaré en-se quedó callado-Ya te dije que no soy gay, pero tengo a una chica especial y no puedo tener aventurillas por ahí- dijo intentando ocultar que se estaba molestando- si pero en serio ella es muy especial bueno dime ¿a qué hora será?, de acuerdo a las 9 estaré ahí.

Regresó a la sala, intentaba aparentar que no estaba enojada, pero logre contenerme, no tengo ni idea de porque fingí que estaba bien, si Jasper ni siquiera sabía que yo había escuchado toda la plática, pero al tocar la chamarra que Cappo le había prestado, tuve una premonición algo confusa, había mucho fuego en una casa pero yo no conocía esa casa, algo saldría mal en esa fiesta y yo iba a impedirlo como diera lugar, obviamente sin que Jasper sospechara.

Tenía que proteger a mi Jazz sin importar el precio que tuviese que pagar, él no iba a correr ningún peligro no mientras estuviese junto a mi, era parte de mi deber y esperaba que así se diese cuenta de quien era realmente Cappo.

Fin del capitulo 12

Espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos ^^


	14. Capítulo 13

-1Y aquí el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo 13: Forzada**

Jasper me tomó en sus brazos, llevándome hasta su recámara, yo nunca había estado en él, me baje de sus brazos y comencé a observar mi entorno, los peluches que le había regalado estaban en su cama, libros regados por doquier, algo desarreglada su habitación, nos sentamos en su cama para ver un poco de televisión.

Nos abrazamos, cada vez estábamos más y más cerca uno del otro, sus besos se iban haciendo más intensos cada segundo, sus manos iban recorriendo mi espalda y mis brazos, con suavidad comenzó a recorrer mis piernas. Sin darme cuenta él ya estaba encima de mí, después subió su mano por mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mis pechos, no paraba de besarme.

Con cuidado empezó a subirme la playera. Era la primera vez que nos encontrábamos en una situación así, yo aún no estaba preparada para llegar a la culminación, si ya sé que llevaba mucho tiempo siendo vampiro pero, ni siquiera cuando estuve viva estuve en este tipo de situaciones, ya que la mayor parte estuve encerrada en un hospital psiquiátrico así que ni novio tuve, Jasper era el primero que se había atrevido a más que un beso o un abrazo, no es que no lo deseara, mi instinto me lo estaba exigiendo a gritos pero mentalmente no estaba lista.

Quería antes de que pasara algo estar completamente segura de que él realmente me amara, no quería cometer un error, a final de cuentas yo seguía teniendo algo de inocencia dentro de mi, si él realmente me amara podría esperar hasta que yo le dijera que estaba lista y sé que eso sería tiempo después de que se alejara de ese tipo, solo así regresaría a ser el chico tierno de mis sueños, ese que realmente me amaba.

Él ya me había quitado la blusa, y me estaba besando el cuello, bajo la mano hasta mi pantalón intentando quitármelo, se lo impedí.

-Jazz espera no estoy lista aún- dije con ternura no quería herirlo.

-Vamos Ally, seguramente desde antes de convertirte estuviste con algún hombre, o tal vez después- dijo con un gesto nada propio de él no lo reconocía.

-No claro que no, mira yo te amo y si me gustaría pero …-

-Pero nada, vamos demuéstrame que me amas, yo sé que ya has de tener algo de experiencia en esto, no te hagas la inocente-

-Jazz cálmate, de está forma no puedo demostrártelo aún, no estoy preparada, y no no tengo ninguna experiencia, nunca he estado con alguien pero en serio, dame algo de tiempo para irme haciendo la idea, te lo pido-

Sin embargo, Jasper parecía que no me escuchaba y siguió intentando quitarme el pantalón, me estaba asustando, no sabía como detenerlo, él parecía enloquecer al ver que no lograba su objetivo, y armándome con algo de valor le di una fuerte bofetada rogando que se detuviera.

Funciono, se sentó, poniendo su cara entre las manos, totalmente sonrojado, parecía avergonzado.

-Ally perdóname, no sé que me pasó, no era mi intención, en serio perdóname princesa- se puso de rodillas, al alzar la cara vi que estaba llorando- tengo miedo de perderte, créeme nunca más te forzare pero perdóname-.

-Jazz, ¿en verdad me amas?- inquirí mirándolo a los ojos

-Si, princesa, eres lo único bueno que me queda-respondió aún llorando.

-Entonces espera aún, en verdad todavía no estoy lista-

-De acuerdo-me dio un pequeño beso- será mejor que te lleve a casa.

Me llevó a mi casa, me quede pensando toda la noche, su comportamiento realmente fue extraño, él intento forzarme a algo por primera vez.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, se presentó ante mi la oportunidad perfecta para separarlos, ya sabía yo que Cappo no era de fiar, y mi premonición del fuego tuvo sentido al escuchar a escondidas su plática.

-Entonces crees que te está traicionando ¿verdad?-dijo Dave

-Si, y todo por una mujer, maldito Jasper, él sabía que no podía traicionarme mucho menos por una mujer-contesto Cappo realmente enojado.

-¿Y sabes quién es la puta?- pregunto Vic.

-Ja quien más podría ser sino su adorada Mary Alice Cullen Brandon-respondió Cappo con una sonrisa maliciosa- y ya tengo el plan perfecto para hacerlo pagar-

-¿Cuál?-preguntaron sus amigos al unísono

-El sábado en la fiesta, será en la antigua casa abandonada, dejaremos a Jasper encerrado, después de embriagarlo, e incendiaremos la casa, así aprenderá jajajaja-

_Tengo que salvar a Jasper, a como dé lugar, el sábado estaré ahí para salvarlo, es la oportunidad perfecta para que sé de cuenta quienes son en realidad._

Fin del capítulo 13.

¿Reviews? Algo tétrico el capítulo ¿no lo creen? Hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^


	15. Capítulo 14

-1Y en este capítulo algo trágico pasará.

**Disclaimer:** Twilight es de Stephanie Meyer y el fic es mío.

**Capítulo 14: Muerte**

Viernes en la noche, sabía que no podía prevenir a Jasper de lo que había escuchado porque no me creería, pero necesitaba ayuda no podría hacerlo sola, estábamos hablando de fuego la única cosa que podría destruirme por completo, decidí recurrir a Bella y Edward, así que fui a hablar con ellos.

-Edward, Bella, necesito de su ayuda- dije algo apenada.

-¿Sucede algo malo Ally?-preguntó Bella

-Si, bueno Jasper estará en problemas, así que es por es por lo que necesito de su ayuda, es realmente urgente, de vida o muerte-

-Cuenta con nosotros, ¿qué tenemos que hacer?-se ofreció Edward.

Y así les había contado el plan, si diez minutos después de haber iniciado el fuego yo no salía con Jasper, ellos ya sabían que hacer.

Sin embargo temía que algo saliera mal y tuviese unas consecuencias horribles y el otro punto era como me iba a colar a la fiesta era muy riesgoso, y me podían descubrir, porque sabía que iba a tener el acceso prohibido, lo mejor era estar en las cercanías para cuando llegará el momento de actuar.

Sábado en la noche, me encontraba afuera de la casa, realmente era una casa vieja, sin mantenimiento, y definitivamente no resistiría un incendio, eran unos malditos, me dolía el alma de saber lo que le iban a hacer al amor de mi ¿vida? no mejor dicho a mi amor de mi eternidad, me encontraba preparada, cuando saliera el último yo me colaría por la puerta de atrás para buscarlo y después sacarlo, esperaba que Edward no tuviese que ejecutar el plan de emergencia.

Alrededor de las 12 de la noche, vi que varios empezaron a salir, sabía que Cappo sería el último en salir para asegurarse que Jasper quedara adentro y el incendio se iniciara.

Finalmente Cappo salió, era el momento de actuar, entre por la puerta trasera, no sabía realmente donde estaba Jasper, lo llame a gritos, pero no respondía, seguramente estaba ya estaba desmayado, subí al primer piso, buscando habitación por habitación, no se encontraba, al llegar al ático lo encontré tirado, lo cargue, pero era difícil ver con tanto humo, no me di cuenta que un escalón ya se había roto y lo pise, caímos, no podíamos salir.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado pero parecía que se había detenido, intentaba proteger con mi cuerpo a Jasper pero soy muy pequeña comparada con él, no me importaba si yo moría pero sería salvándolo, de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Escuchaba las voces muy lejanas, sentía que todo daba vueltas, seguía viendo todo negro, ¿acaso mi ser ya había desaparecido? O seguía "viva".

-Alice, Alice, mi amor abre los ojos por favor, no me perdonaría si te perdiera, por favor Ally-decía Jasper desesperado.

Yo lo escuchaba remotamente, abrí los ojos, lo primero que observe fue a Jasper abrazándome y llorando, tosí, y me incorporé.

Jasper me abrazó como si de eso dependiera su vida, le devolvi el abrazo, él seguía vivo, logré salvarlo, y yo seguía aquí, mi sacrificio no fue mortal.

-Ally ¿por qué?, no merezco otra oportunidad-dijo entre sollozos.

-Porque te amo, te necesito-

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que ya sabes quienes son ellos realmente-

-Si, perdóname-

Había logrado mi objetivo aunque eso casi significaba que mi cuerpo estuvo a punto de quemarse, Edward tuvo que usar el plan de emergencia que consistía en entrar, leer mi mente o en su defecto la mente de él para saber donde estábamos y sacarnos de ahí antes de que una desgracia ocurriera.

Ahora el futuro que siempre habíamos soñado se iba a cumplir, y Cappo pagaría tarde o temprano lo que hizo y se arrepentiría de intentar asesinar a Jasper.

Pero por ahora era mejor que Carlisle nos atendiera para saber si a Jazz le había pasado algo grave, que por suerte solo fue una ligera intoxicación por el humo inhalado y la muñeca herida por la caída.

Aquí termina el capítulo 14.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos ^^


	16. Capítulo 15

-1Y después del capítulo trágico anterior, vienen unos cambios.

**Capítulo 15: Decisión de abandono**

Después de esa noche Jasper se quedó en mi casa por algunos días, decidimos que era mejor no ir a la escuela, teníamos que evitar por algún tiempo a Cappo, para que Jasper accediera lo convencimos con el argumento de que podría querer continuar con la venganza pero realmente era porque no quería despedazar a ese estúpido por lo que hizo.

Me alegraba saber que Jasper ya había decidió abandonar ese grupo de amigos, solo que ellos no lo sabían o tal vez el incidente lo tomaron como que si lo hubieran echado, ahora a lo único que se dedicaba mi Jazz era enmendar sus errores, todos los desplantes, malos tratos de todo se veía muy arrepentido.

Había recuperado al niño amoroso y tierno que conocí, el hombre frío, ebrio y tal vez hasta drogadicto se había marchado y yo estaba segura que era para siempre.

De una manera muy dura aprendió la lección, la idea única de que pudo haberme perdido para siempre lo aterró realmente, algunas veces en la noche mientras él dormía veía como tenía pesadillas de aquella noche infernal, en ocasiones de despertaba llorando hasta que me veía, parecía que sentía un horror impensable con el simple hecho de que casi me perdía, otras veces se despertaba asustado creyendo que aún se encontraba dentro.

Sabía que con el tiempo lo superaría ya me encargaría yo de eso, ahora ya estaba completamente segura que me amaba, me llegó la idea también de convertirlo, pero no podía nada más hacerlo por hacerlo, sé que él lo aceptaría pero las reglas de Carlisle eran muy claras, y como no salió dañado del incendio pues no tenía un motivo en si.

Imploraba que un día llegara el momento y así poder compartir la eternidad y ser feliz, pero ahora me tenía que enfocar en que Cappo y sus amigos no le hicieran daño.

La verdad si temía que hubieran represalias contra él al ver que no pudieron matarlo, sino que yo lo salve, yo sabría defenderme de ellos, pero Jasper no, sin embargo, tenía que evitar a toda costa que tuviesen contacto con Jazz, para que no le hicieran daño.

Todo parecía mejorar, íbamos cada día siendo más y más felices, viviendo un romance como en los cuentos de hadas, se comportaba como todo un caballero y cada vez yo me moría de las ganas de convertirlo, pero no sabía como se comportaría siendo un neófito siempre era diferente.

Fin del capítulo 15 .

Lo siento éste quedó cortito, pero en el siguiente me repongo y será muy interesante.

Nos vemos ^^


	17. Capítulo 16

-1Y en este capítulo eres menor de edad mejor no lo leas XD

**Disclaimer:** Twilight es de Meyer y el fic mío.

**Capítulo 16:Amor**

Carlisle se encontraba en el hospital, Esme me parecía que había ido a visitar a las Delani, Edward en casa de Bella, Rosalie y Emmett en algún lugar, así que Jazz y yo no encontrábamos solos en la casa, era un poco incómodo dados los hechos anteriormente ocurrido.

Intentaba esconder lo mejor posible mi nerviosismo de estar a solas con él, aunque había algo diferente, ya podía afirmar yo que Jasper me amaba.

Escuchábamos música en mi recámara, yo lo veía mientras él recorría mi librero, vi por la ventana, cuando sentí que me abrazó.

-Te amo princesa-

-Y yo a ti Jazz-

Me dio un beso en la mejilla, luego en el oído, bajando al cuello, me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, me volteo y me dio un beso apasionado y salvaje, lo abrace del cuello, sentía algo extraño en mi interior, un instinto, también quería morderlo pero tuve que ser fuerte y contenerme.

Estaba acostada en mi cama con él encima, besando toda mi cara, sus manos recorrían mi cintura, para después irlas metiendo cuidadosamente debajo de mi blusa cuando se detuvo.

-Ally, princesa ¿estás segura? No te quiero forzar, si no lo estás no importa puedo esperar-dijo seriamente mirándome fijamente.

-Si, quiero llegar hasta lo último, quiero que seas el primero y el único-respondí dándole un beso para evitar que hablara más.

Me quito la blusa, le quite yo la suya, vi los músculos de sus pectorales tan perfectos, me iba dando pequeños besos en los hombros hasta llegar al sostén, intente quitármelo yo, pero él me detuvo, parecía que quería encargarse de eso, pero se le dificulto un poco.

-Ehmm ¿cómo funciona esto? Es algo dificil- preguntó avergonzado.

-Zafa el broche y listo o ¿quieres que yo lo haga?-dije pícaramente.

-¡No! Yo puedo- .

Me quito el sostén, y mi primer impulso fue taparme con mis brazos, pero él los tomó con cuidado para destaparme, comenzó a besarlos con cuidado, se entretuvo jugando con mis ellos, mientras yo me retorcía de placer.

Después procedió a quitarme el pantalón, me moría de pena nadie me había visto siquiera en ropa interior y ahora Jasper iba a conocer todo de mí. Tomó mi pie izquierdo y lo comenzó a besar, luego pasó al derecho e hizo lo mismo, se paró enfrente de mí y con cuidado me quito la pantaleta, de nuevo me cubrí.

-Eres hermosa, tan hermosa como un ángel- me dijo, totalmente sonrojado.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, él ya tenía la cara entre mis piernas y hundía su lengua en mi intimidad, sentía que me volvía loca, y le arañe los hombros, era demasiado intenso, temía que me fuera a desmayar, como si algo dentro de mi fuera a explotar. Luego de un rato que a mi me pareció como si fueran horas se levantó.

-Ahora es tu turno, te devolveré el favor- dije con un tono atrevido que lo sorprendió mientras le quitaba el pantalón.

-No, Alice soy un caballero como para permitirte que hagas eso-

-¡Cállate! Y disfruta, aparte yo quiero hacerlo-respondí plantándole un beso mientras le bajaba el bóxer.

Nunca había hecho algo similar, así que tendría que improvisar, rezaba para mi misma que le gustara, así que entonces decidí probarlo, parecía que no lo hacía tan mal porque él gemía.

Un rato después, me recostó en la cama, sabía que el momento había llegado.

-¿En verdad está lista Ally?-

-Si, adelante, ambos nos morimos de las ganas de hacer esto-

Se colocó entre mis piernas, despacio y cuidadosamente me fue penetrando, al principio dolía un poco pero después simplemente me dedique a disfrutarlo hasta que ambos llegamos a un extenuante orgasmo.

Fue lindo verlo despertar entre mis brazos, el esfuerzo que hice por no morderlo fue demasiado exhaustivo, pero sabía que ahora nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

-Ally, ¿estás bien mi amor?-

-Si, muy bien, ¿te gustó?-

-Me encantó, también era mi primera vez- respondió dándome un tierno beso en los labios.

Fin del capítulo 16.

Si lo sé soy una pésima escritora erótica, hice mi mejor esfuerzo y es la primera vez que escribo algo así, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos ^^.


	18. Capítulo 17

-1Bueno aquí el siguiente capítulo.

**Capítulo 17: Venganza**

Mi relación con Jasper había hecho un gran progreso en poco tiempo, iba más en serio la relación, de cierta forma era como si ya nos hubiésemos comprometido, pero aún quedaban rastros de temor dentro de mí, a pesar de no tener premoniciones acerca de Jasper algo dentro de mi me decía que Cappo tomaría venganza tarde o temprano, lo veía cada vez que pasaba podía verse la mirada de odio en sus ojos.

El fin de semana habíamos decidido ir al cine, para después ir a pescar al lago tener un pequeño picnic cerca de éste, ya habíamos comenzado a hablar acerca de tener una vida juntos, a pesar de sabíamos que había grandes posibilidades de que nunca nos convirtiéramos en padres, seguíamos soñando con tener dos pares de gemelos uno de niños y el otro de niñas o sino simplemente una niña y un niño.

La película fue divertida era de terror pero quien se asusto realmente fue Jasper, nos encontrábamos en pleno picnic cuando de repente se puso serio, no me había dado cuenta que el grupo de Cappo no había rodeado.

-Así que por esta pequeña zorra nos cambiaste _Jazz_, que pésima elección hiciste- dijo con sorna Cappo.

-¿Qué quieren?¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz? Y aparte ella no ha tenido anda que ver con todo esto- respondió Jasper notablemente molesto.

-Oh que tierno, ¿quieres saberlo realmente? Porque nos traicionaste sabías muy bien las reglas no puedes estar con nadie que no sea de nuestra comunidad, y no quisiste que ella pasara las pruebas para ingresar, porque crees que pasó el incendio, desafortunadamente esa perra te salvo aunque también habría sido genial si se hubiera muerto- contestó Cappo con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

Jasper se levanto inmediatamente dispuesto a defendernos, se enfrento a Cappo, comenzaron a liarse a golpes.

-¡Jasper no cálmate, no caigas en su juego!-le grite a Jasper para después sentir un golpe en mi mejilla, había sido Arthur que me dio una bofetada.

Jasper realmente estaba recibiendo una verdadera paliza, hasta que pero suerte llegaron mis hermanos, entonces fue cuando Cappo emprendió la huida seguido de sus secuaces, Emmett los siguió.

Fue cuando me acerque corriendo a ver como se encontraba Jasper, y mis pesadillas y temores comenzaron a hacerse realidad, estaba casi inconsciente con muchas heridas, muy golpeado peor lo peor de todo tenía enterrado un cuchillo muy cerca del corazón.

-jazz mi amor, aguanta, en un momento te llevaremos con Carlisle, y él te curará y te pondrás bien, Emmett fue a encargarse de ellos, por favor resiste-

Me encontraba muy desesperada, no sabía exactamente que hacer, le quite el cuchillo, no me importo mancharme de sangre un vestido tan caro, es más ni siquiera notaba el olor de la sangre era más fuerte mi preocupación y angustia por saber que mi amor se encontraba tan herido.

-No, Ally, es mi fin, por lo menos no te hicieron daño a ti, cuida mucho de Ronnie, por favor-

-No, no Jazz, verás como te vas a poner bien, no puedes abandonarme-dije con una voz desesperada.

Emmett regresó no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto.

-Bien esos ya no los molestarán, digamos que casualmente tuvieron un accidente en sus autos al caer por el acantilado … ¿pero qué pasó?- dijo asustado al ver tanta sangre.

Sabía que lo más probable era que Jasper fuera a morir, tenía que tomar una decisión.

Fin del capítulo 17

Y el final está cerca.

Nos vemos ^^.


	19. Capítulo 18

-1Y la continuación:

**Capítulo 18: Vida o muerte**

-Emmett ve rápido a buscar a Carlisle, lo necesitamos- le pedí a Emmett que se fue por Carlisle.

Estaba nerviosa, el pulso de Jasper descendía al igual que su respiración se iba haciendo más lenta, se estaba muriendo, para cuando regresaran sería muy tarde, solo tenía dos opciones o lo dejaba morir (y con esto moriría una parte de mí también) o lo convertía. Era una encrucijada muy difícil, pero recordé algo que me dijo hace mucho tiempo.

_Flashback_

_Nos encontrábamos en el lago con los pies metidos en el agua._

_-Ally, ¿me convertirías en uno de ustedes?-preguntó mirándome fijamente._

_-Pero ya eres uno de nosotros, así fue cuando comenzamos a salir-_

_-Lo sé pero me refería a que me convirtieras en vampiro como tú-_

_-¿¡Qué? Me encantaría porque así estaríamos juntos por la eternidad, pero no puedo-_

_-¿Por qué? ¿qué tiene de malo querer ser uno de ustedes?-cuestionó con tristeza._

_-Nada, pero Carlisle nos puso reglas, no podemos hacerlo sin ningún motivo, únicamente cuando la persona en cuestión esté al borde de la muerte y si es su deseo-_

_-Mmmm bueno por lo menos prométeme que si me encuentro algún día a punto de morir no lo pensarás y me convertirás y así podremos estar toda la eternidad juntos-dijo tomando mi mejilla con su mano._

_-Está bien te lo prometo- respondí y juntamos nuestros dedos meñiques para hacer la promesa._

_Fin del flashback_

Jasper me miraba con unos ojos llenos de esperanza, parecía que quería que llevará a cabo mi promesa.

-Jazz ¿estás seguro?¿esto es por tu voluntad?-le pregunte tenía que estar segura de lo que iba a hacer.

-Si, Ally, hazlo por favor- dijo casi quedando inconciente.

-De acuerdo ahí voy-dije mientras mordía mi muñeca para hacer una herida.

-Gracias, te amo- respondió.

Nunca había hecho algo así, no sabía realmente si iba a funcionar pero lo intentaría, puse mi muñeca que sangraba cerca de su boca y me fui aproximando a su cuello.

-Bebe de mi muñeca, no me va a doler pero es necesario que lo hagas-le ordene.

Seguí mis instintos y puse mis labios sobre su cuello, la sed se comenzaba a apoderar de mi, no debía de beber toda su sangre pero si algo, abrí la boca para que mis colmillos acariciaran su cuello y luego hinque la mordida, sentía como la sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida, comencé a beberla, sentía como si una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, una extraña excitación también sentía.

Él bebía ávidamente de mi muñeca también, tenía que detenerme antes de que tomará sangre de más, me separe de su cuello, y le separe mi muñeca de su boca.

-Ya, Jazz, es suficiente, se supone que con esto ya debería de ser lo necesario para que te conviertas-

Alcé la mirada para ver su cara, parecía que Jasper había fallecido, entonces, eso significaba que mis esfuerzos no fueron los suficientes y el cambio no se había completado, en ese momento llegaron Emmett y Carlisle.

-Hija, ¿qué pasó aquí?- preguntó preocupado al ver toda la sangre regada.

-No lo logre, se estaba muriendo e intente convertirlo, pero no lo logre-dije abrazando fuertemente a Carlisle.

Carlisle me abrazo para después agacharse a revisar a Jasper, parecían deternese los minutos en los que él lo revisaba cuidadosa y atentamente, yo esperaba inquieta y muerta del miedo de que me dijera que estaba muerto.

-Alice, fue un éxito, no está muerto-dijo con el mismo tacto que un doctor al decir que un paciente se ha recuperado de una terrible enfermedad.

-¿En serio? entonces, ¿por qué no se ha levantado, por qué sigue inconciente?-pregunté angustiada.

-Es normal, primero tienen que morir todas las funciones vitales bueno en pocas palabras el cuerpo, para que poco a poco se vaya transformando, el tiempo dependerá de la persona, puede ser desde horas hasta días, por mientras hay que llevarlo a casa, tiene muchas cosas que aprender-

Cargaron el cuerpo de Jasper hasta la casa para dejarlo en mi habitación, doce horas después Jasper despertó al fin, lo primero que vio fue a mí.

-Jazz, que bien ya has despertado, me tenías muy angustiada-

-Te ves tensa Ally- me tomó la mano y sentí como si una inmensa paz me inundará demasiado extraño porque nunca había sentido algo así.

-¿En qué estás pensando?-

-En que quería que te calmaras no me gusta que te angusties-

-Entonces esta paz, ¿tú me hiciste que la sintiera?-

-No, yo no o ¿si?-

En ese momento entro Emmett, Jasper volteo, y al ver a Emmett se le fue encima para atacarlo, en ese momento me acorde que Carlisle nos dijo que era muy posible que al despertar sintiera una sed inmensa, por suerte Emmett había conseguido neutralizar los ataques y yo ya había regresado con muchas bolsas de sangre que Carlisle había traído del hospital, obligue a Jasper a tomar la primera para que se calmara, después de tomarse todas las bolsas, se pudo calmar y evitar atacar a alguien más, ya que mi familia (a excepción de Bella ya que sería muy peligrosa para ella siendo aún humana) se encontraba en mi habitación por si no podían contener a Jazz.

-Se siente mucha tensión en esta habitación-dijo Jasper despreocupado mientras tomaba las últimas gotas de la bolsa.

De nuevo sentí la infinita paz, y Carlisle tomó la palabra.

-Parece que Jasper tiene un don, puede controlar las emociones, y me parece que es momento de dejarlos a solas-

Y como por arte de magia todos desaparecieron dejándonos a solas a Jasper y a mi, lo observe con mucho cuidado, las heridas que había sufrido en vida no desaparecieron pero eso no quitaba que se viera tan bello siendo inmortal como yo. De pronto se arrodilló frente a mi.

-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen ya que ahora sé que podemos estar juntos por la eternidad, que nada nos separa y que eres lo más importante para mí ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-

Fin del capítulo 18.

Espero que les guste y el siguiente es el final.

Nos vemos ^^.


	20. Final

-1He aquí el capítulo final

**Final**

Me encontraba frente al espejo dándome los últimos toques a mi maquillaje, no podía dejar de sonreír después de recordar cuando Jasper me propuso matrimonio.

_Flashback_

_Después de que yo observara las heridas que se hizo en vida que aún conservaba, Jasper se arrodilló frente a mí a las pocas horas de haberlo convertido en vampiro._

_-Mary Alice Brandon Cullen ya que ahora sé que podemos estar juntos por la eternidad, que nada nos separa y que eres lo más importante para mí ¿quieres casarte conmigo?-_

_Me quedé parada embobada, no creía que eso fuera a suceder, él siempre me había dicho que nunca se iba a casar para evitar que le pasara lo mismo que a sus padres, pero ahora lo tenía ahí arrodillado ante mí haciéndome la proposición y por supuesto eso no lo vi venir._

_-Yo … este … si acepto-susurré-pero ¿estás seguro?, tú siempre me dijiste que nunca te ibas a casar-_

_-Si esto completamente seguro, sé que no viviremos la misma historia que ellos , te lo iba a proponer después del picnic pero, bueno resulto mejor de lo que esperaba- respondió, mientras sacaba una pequeña cajita de su bolsillo y de su interior un pequeño anillo con una pequeñita piedra en forma de corazón, humilde pero hermoso._

_Tomó mi mano para ponérmelo en el dedo, me dio un beso en la mano y después sonrió._

_Fin del Flashback_

Me mire fijamente al espejo, me encantó mi vestido de novia, era strapless, la falda llevaba unos holanes y un elegante listón negro cruzaba mi cintura formando un moño, mi cabello se encontraba perfectamente acomodado detrás de la tiara.

Había llegado el momento de caminar hacia el altar, Carlisle ya me esperaba abajo y sabía que Jasper ya estaba frente al altar, baje las escaleras con cuidado, hasta llegar con Carlisle, me ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos.

-Hija, estás preciosa-

-Gracias Carlisle-

Me encontraba ya frente al altar, Carlisle le entrego mi mano a Jasper.

-Cuidala mucho-pidió Carlisle.

-Así será- respondió Jasper con una sonrisa- Estás hermosísima princesa-

Después de declarar nuestros votos frente al altar, sellamos nuestro amor con un tierno beso.

Fue una boda realmente perfecta y parecía como las de cuentos de hadas, me uní al hombre que amaba y sería por toda la eternidad, la luna de miel fue igualmente fantástica.

Poco a poco le íbamos enseñando las reglas a Jasper, le costaba mucho trabajo resistirse a la sangre humana, siendo neófito era normal, cuando entrenábamos nunca uso toda su fuerza para evitar lastimarme.

Ambos sentíamos una enorme esperanza de un futuro brillante, él pudo alejarse de los problemas de sus padres, Ronnie vivía con nosotros, logramos evitar que él se convirtiera en lo que tanto temía.

Disfrutábamos día a día de nuestro amor, continuábamos anhelando tener hijos, pero sabíamos que tal vez nunca podría pasar eso, pero nada perdíamos con desearlo, a lo mejor algún día se hacía realidad mientras tanto a Ronnie lo tratábamos como nuestro hijo y la verdad es que lo malcriábamos mucho.

Muchas veces llegué a pensar que era un sueño, que un día iba a despertarme y regresaría a la pesadilla que vivimos hace unos meses, o que tal vez Jasper solo fuera un invento de mi imaginación y que mi mente me engaño inventándome todo un romance, hasta que comprendí que no era un sueño lo que vivía realmente estaba con mi Jazz y así sería para toda la eternidad.

Nunca les explicamos a los padres de Jasper que fue convertido, también se negó a explicar el porque de la repentina boda, únicamente invitó a su madre y a su hermana, prohibió la entrada a su padre y éste lo negó como su hijo y se enfureció demasiado. Unos meses después su madre lo corrió de la casa y obtuvo el divorcio, saliendo así de su infierno personal, y optó por irse a vivir con su hermana por lo tanto no la veíamos mucho.

En cuanto a nosotros teníamos que ir a cazar muy a menudo, y eso continuaría hasta que Jazz aprendiera a controlar sus instintos, sin embargo algo extraño pasaba conmigo algunas veces me daba una hambre increíble y otras vomitaba la sangre pero había aprendido a convivir con eso, ya que Carlisle no encontró que hubiera algo malo en mí.

Si viviríamos felices por siempre y nuestro amor será eterno.

_**Fin**_

Aquí termina la historia, sin embargo dentro de algún tiempo haré la secuela. Y por lo mientras no olviden entrar a mi nuevo fic de Dragon Ball, su protagonista es Bra (la hija de Vegeta y Bulma).

Nos vemos ^^.


End file.
